


A charm of protection

by sugarandspace



Series: 3B fics [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e19 Aku Cinta Kamu, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Magnus Bane's Omamori Charm, Post-Break Up, Self-Harm, i mean it could be interpreted as such, so just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: "Imagine Magnus finding the omamori and wondering why his magic recognizes it intrinsically as something important almost sacred to him. Something that protects and to protect."





	A charm of protection

**Author's Note:**

> I was being angsty on [ tumblr](https://www.sugarandspace.tumblr.com) last night and talking about the possibility of Magnus destroying the omamori but I got a lovely anon who turned this into something little more positive.

He tries. 

He meant what he said to Jem. He wants to get rid of the memories. All the happy moments that used to bring him joy and make him feel centuries younger and lighter now weigh him down like they’re trying to drag him under.

He decides to start small. 

He had already destroyed the lock. The lock had been there for mere weeks, and he hadn’t hesitated to destroy it. It had been a mark of a broken promise and Magnus had felt nothing but betrayal and anger when he burned it away. 

Eternal love.

What a lie that was. 

He should have known. Should have known that something like that wasn’t in the cards for him. How many times has he come close, only for the person to realise that they loved the picture Magnus painted of himself and not the man behind it that is flawed, is tainted with destruction and loss. 

But Alec had seemed different. 

He’d seen Magnus’ real eyes and stayed, he’d learnt who the eyes came from and still his love had not wavered. He’d stayed while Magnus revealed the darkest memories of his past.

But he didn’t stay now.

Magnus’ hand goes to the pocket of his pants.

In the pocket there’s a familiar charm - the details worn from all the times he’s run his fingers over them. A calming movement when things have been rough.  

_“It’s supposed to bring you luck and protection.”_

Magnus scoffs.

He holds the charm in the palm of his hand, his thumb almost absentmindedly brushing against it one more time. Instead of comfort it only brings pain now.

Magnus uses that pain to gather magic to his other hand. The power burns in his fingertips, and he relishes in the burn until he releases it all towards the charm.

But it doesn’t burn.

Magnus tries and tries but the charm stays unharmed. 

He doesn’t know if it’s his own magic failing him, unwilling to destroy something once so dear to him. Or maybe it is the charm’s protective qualities keeping it unharmed. 

He doesn’t know, but the fact stays that he’s unable to destroy it.

Magnus slumps down, his knees hitting the ground as he crumbles.

It’s all too much - the excessive magic use just after getting it back, and all the memories attacking him at once.

It doesn’t make sense for Alec to leave him.

All that talk about the future and love and accepting Magnus as he is. All the promises to be there and to protect.

And in the end he’d received more sympathy from his father. 

It doesn’t make sense. 

Magnus stares at the omamori, realisation fighting its way to the surface.

What if.

What if Alec was truly trying to protect him.

His father claims that there isn’t a price to be paid for the magic, but what if it has already been paid?

It all starts to make sense.

With new determination in his veins Magnus stands up and slips the charm back into his pocket. A portal shimmers in front of him.

He needs to get to the Institute.


End file.
